What if There Was Another Weasley? Part One
by NeRd999
Summary: Formerly Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Amelia Weasley, Ron's twin sister goes on the ride with Hermoinie and Harry. Following Book 1. And it is not in Harry POV (except for some chapters), Rated T to be safe. no romance in the first three book at least (b/w Harry and oc, will be with other characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except my oc.**

Chapter 1: The Story of the Burrow

"Amelia, get up its 8 and we have to leave at 10 o clock. You don't want to miss the train do you?"

"…."

"Sweetie, get up. We have to leave in an hour. Percy and Ginny are already up."

"…."

"AMELIA MARIE WEASLEY. IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INST-"

"I am up. I am up. Geez mom, are you _trying_ to destroy my hearing capacity."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you would have woken up on the first time." Said Molly Weasley.

Molly Weasley was a plump woman with red hair, a round face and short curly red hair. She was a mother of 8 children including two sets of twins.

Bill was a source of great pride and joy to Molly and Arthur (their father), especially when he became Head Boy. He was a charming boy (man now) and got along with everybody easily. He was the best eldest brother anyone could ask for. At present he was in Egypt working in Gringotts Bank run by goblins.

Charlie became the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor and was cheered for loudly (most of them girls as he was rather good looking) as he led the Gryffindor team to victory. Now he worked in Romania with Dragons.

Percy was a bit stuck up but good at heart. He was immensely proud now that he got his prefect badge (he wouldn't let anybody forget). He was doted upon by his mother (but he wasn't well liked by the younger siblings especially the twins). He was going to attend his 5th year in Hogwarts.

Fred and George were the mischief makers of the family. There wasn't a quite moment around the two of them. Their mother was always on their case. They were well liked by everyone (except their prank victims, so mostly Percy). They were going to their 3rd year in Hogwarts.

Ron and Amelia didn't look like they were twins. Brother and sister, yes but not twins. Ron was very good at making people laugh by his comments (though sometimes he hurt their feeling more) and Amelia was more like Fred and George(though she just teased and _almost_ never pranked). They both were going to their first year in Hogwarts.

Ginny was the youngest of the siblings and very sweet but fierce when she had to be. She was doted upon by all the members of the family (though she hated it). She was currently 10 years old and will be going to Hogwarts next year.

As Molly was climbing the stairs to wake her sons, Amelia was running across her room trying to pack everything in her trunk. She had lied to her mum last night about having packed her things and now she was paying for it.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, I SWEAR I'LL POUR WATER ON BOTH OF YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS MINUTE."

It was true, Amelia mused as she gathered her socks, it _was_ amusing when mum was shouting at others.

"AMELIA, RONALD, FRED, GEORGE, DO ALL OF YOU NEED A SPECIAL INVITATION TO COME AND EAT?"

All the four of them hurried down the stairs before worst comes to worst and mum starts shouting again or in Ron's case, the pancakes are finished before he eats two plates full of them (How does he eat so much and still remain lanky and thin has been a question that has been wondered upon by everyone).

But none of them had to worry as Molly had started fussing over Percy (and there were lots of pancakes at the table).

"Mum, Please cant I go to Hogwarts with Amelia and the others this year. I'll tell Professor Dumbledore that I am supposed to be 11 but was born a year later by mistake."

"Ginny dear, you'll get to go with Amelia and the others next year and you wouldn't be saying this to anybody, least of all Professor Dumbledore and_ I_ won't let you go to Hogwarts even next year if you continue to be like this."

On hearing this, Ginny folded her hands and scowled. This wasn't the first time that Ginny had tried- and failed- to persuade mum to send her to Hogwarts. She had become even more persistent this year (if that was even possible) because she didn't want to be alone and sit in the house while 5 of her siblings went to Hogwarts (and also because Amelia and Ginny were closer than Amelia and Ron).

When Ron had finished devouring his pancakes like a man separated from food for a month, mum asked "Has everyone packed everything that's needed for the year?"

"Yes mum." They all chorused.

"Books?"

"Yes."

"No, I haven't got my transfiguration book." Ron raced to his room.

"Robes?"

"Yes"

"Oops, I packed only one set." With a grin at George which told everyone present that he hadn't forgotten his robes but was going to pack something stupid, Fred went upstairs.

"Prefect Percy have you got your badge?" George asked with a devious grin.

"Of course I have- WHERE IS MY PREFECT BADGE?" Percy ran around the house like a mad man.

Amelia saw something glinting in George' pocket and he grinned at her.

Obviously she grinned back at him.

Percy had become a stupid, insufferable proud peacock and would go prancing about with his prefect badge, looking at it like a long lost lover. Needless to say Ron, Amelia, Fred and George teased and pranked him more often than usual this summer. Normally Ron and Amelia weren't included in the pranking schemes but after Percy went on and on about how he was all superior and would give them detention if they disturbed him in any manner (which included calling him for dinner when he was _very_ busy staring out the window) for the 57th time (yes, Ginny had counted) the twins begged the other twins to let them prank with them. And so the four of them had taken to _disturb_ Percy in every manner. The only people who weren't bothered by Percy were mum and dad (obviously), Bill and Charlie (because they didn't live with him) and Ginny (because she was too sweet or because she felt guilty that she had given Hermes, Percy's owl indigestion).

Now back at the breakfast table mum was staring suspiciously at the two of us.

"Fred?"

His grin promptly vanished.

"Yes?" He asked gingerly. He must be really afraid if he didn't even bother to correct or in other words confuse mum.

"Brooms are kept in the shed."

"So?"

Mum stared at George, preparing herself to start shouting.

"….Oh, okay I'll go get them then."

"And Fred if you don't give the badge to Percy in the next five minutes you are going to receive a Howler on the train ride itself."

Hearing that George wasted no time to run out of the door as if he was going to be jumped by a large hippogriff.

Now it looked like it was Ginny's turn.

"Ginny dear?"

"Yes mum."

"Are you planning to come with us to the station?"

"Yes mum"

"Then why are you still in your pajamas?" And with that Ginny ran off.

NowAmelia tried to brace herself for the impending scolding she was sure to receive.

"Amelia, have _you_ got everything?"

"I think so….. Oh no."

"What's wrong dear?"

"I-I don't remember where I put my wand."

Before mum could say anything she ran off too.

After a while of shouting and blaming each other for stealing each others' things ("Why do you keep stealing my Prefect's badge?" " Why is my Transfiguration book in your room?" "Why is my _wand_ in your room?") and a few return trips to the Burrow we arrived at Kings Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bookangel1624: thanks for the review. Well, here's the next chapter **** .**

**Rosegranger: Thanks for the vote of confidence and hopefully you are right **** .**

Chapter 2: The Station

10:50

Amelia looked at the clock again.

It still read 10:50

How is that possible?

"OI, What are you staring at?" Ron asked, trying to see if anything was unusual.

He looked at the stationmaster, railway tracks, trains, a boy hovering around them, muggles holding newspapers in which pictures didn't move. Now that _was_ unusual but his twin sister was staring at the clock.

"What is it Lia?" Ron tried again to get his sister's attention.

"Ron, look at the time."

"What do you- Oh!"

"What is wrong with you two?" Percy asked.

When Percy turned around he saw two of his siblings staring at the clock with their mouths open. Naturally, he was worried about the mental status of his siblings (Though he had stopped that a while ago, what with them living with Fred and George).

"Percy look at the time. We arrived 10 minutes before the train leaves. Normally it's five. This has to be recorded in the Burrow's Book of Records or something."

And with that both the twins started laughing as though they had said the funniest thing in the world.

Now Percy was _really_ worried but he ignored the twins (in which he had gained experience this summer) and decided to walk with his mother.

"It _is_ true though." Said Ron. "We rarely ever reach on time."

With another laugh Amelia said "Lets catch up with the others or else they'll leave without us. Don't want another year to remove gnomes from the gardens do we?"

And with that thought the two of them also hurried towards their mum.

Walking at the front of their little group, mum asked "What's the platform number?"

"Nine and Three-quarters." Piped Ginny, trying to get in the good graces of mum so that she could try to ask or in other words _pester_ mum again.

And sure enough…

"Mum cant I go?"

"You are not old enough. Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

It looked like she had cooled down. She must have seen the clock too, thought Amelia.

Percy marched toward Platform nine and ten as though marching towards a battlefield and quickly went through the barrier.

"Fred, you next,"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said Fred. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred,"

George called after Fred to hurry up and then he too went though the barrier after Fred.

Amelia was preparing herself to run to the barrier. She always felt that she was going to crash with the barrier and then her things will be strewn about and then muggles will look at her strange clothes and then the ministry will call her for…

"Get a hold of yourself."

She was stared at by Ginny, mum, Ron and a boy with spectacles who had come out of nowhere and who looked like he hadn't combed his hair in years.

He also looked offended.

"I am sorry, I wasn't talking to you. I have a bad habit of talking to myself when I am nervous."

Now the boy looked confused and… amused?

He's just another person she'll have to add to the list of people who thought she was insane. Sadly it was a long list.

"Dear, why don't you see once again how it's done? Here Amelia will show you."

Hmm a _very_ subtle way to send me off without further embarrassment thought Amelia.

I'm doing this for you mother, Amelia thought in a somber voice as she readied herself to run towards the barrier with calm and elegance.

How do you _run_ with calm and elegance?

"Honey, you are going to miss the train if you keep staring at the barrier any longer."

"Sorry mother"

And with that Amelia took off, conquering her fears with her hair looking like a red flag blowing in the wind.

When Amelia had reached the other side of the barrier, Amelia wasn't all that impressed by the sight as other students because she had been here many times.

She decided to look for Susan Bones whom she had made friends with when her father took her for work.

There, she thought, as she looked at a girl with pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Susan! _Susan_!"

"Common I have already booked us a seat with other girls and you are going to _love_ them."

What? No, hello, how are you? How have your holidays been?

As they finally reached their seat Amelia found two girls sitting with each other rather awkwardly.

"Guys, this is Amelia, the girl I told you about."

Hellos were exchanged awkwardly and both of them were eyeing her a bit apprehensively as though she was going to blow up or something. She had never been so glad when her mum came calling for her.

As she stepped out of the train, she found her family further along with her mum calling for Fred and George.

Just as she reached them, mum took out her handkerchief and brandished it at Ron's nose.

"_Mom_— geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fred. The young females snorted.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his school robes and touched his Prefect badge as though it symbolized his status as king among peasants.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said Fred who had wanted a new robe since last summer as he had grown out of them a bit.

"Because he's a _prefect_," said mum fondly.

"All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've

blown up a toilet or —"

"We've never blown up a toilet, great idea though."

"It's not funny and look after Ron and Amelia."

"Don't worry ickle Ronniekiens and Mel-Mel are safe with us."

"Shut up." This time both Ron and Amelia said it together.

"Hey, guess who we met on the train? That black boy who was near us at the station? He's _Harry_ _Potter._"

Merlin! That boy was Harry _Potter_. Now he thought Amelia was um, mentally unstable.

Wait, its _Fred and George_ we're talking about. This must be some sort of a joke.

Of _course_ this is a joke.

A whistle sounded.

They all got on the train and then leaned down to get a kiss from their mother.

Ginny began crying.

"Don't Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

"_George_"

"_Joking_, mum"

"Bye Ginny, Don't let the gnomes bite you."

Ginny half crying half laughing followed till she could and then waved.

We were officially off to Hogwarts and it better look out for one stuck up prefect, two mischief makers, one chess player and one of the most dashing, awesome, beautiful, gorg-

"Amelia, you've got something in your hair."

Well, we'll continue this later.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlueGreen123: Thanks and here's more for you.**

**RoseGranger: Thanks and maybe you'll like the ending of this chapter too!**

Chapter 3: The Train Ride

"How did you _not_ know that there was an icky, gooey, _pink_ chewing gum in your _red_ hair?"

Susan Bones had managed to make her disbelief known in the fifth possible way in one minute alone.

"I'm sorry all right." Amelia said irritated.

Ron was sniggering in his hand quietly.

Aren't twins supposed to be on the same team? Thought Amelia.

Amelia had thought this a bit hypocritically as she herself had laughed her heart out when Fred and George had turned her teddy bear into a spider when Ron wouldn't return Mr. Teddy to her.

Whenever Ron stepped into a room containing Nuisance No. 1 (Fred), Nuisance No. 2(George) and Nuisance No.3 (Amelia) (named by Percy of course) the three would burst out laughing. (This was put to a stop by Mrs. Weasley when she threatened to wake the three of them up at five am; needless to say the three of them had kept quite about the incident since then)

"Ron, why don't you go and find a compartment?"

"Aren't you going to come with me?"

"No, I am going to sit with Susan."

"Oh! I thought… Just that we should do this together, we are twins after all."

"Being twins doesn't mean that we are going to be joined at the hip all the time, Ronald."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Sure, I'll come by. Don't get lost in the train okay?"

With a smile of quick understanding Ron left.

Wow never thought I would take those two words to describe Ron's smile (if anything at all).

Being twins is kind of hard. The society expects that they'll do everything together, speak together, laugh together, and do the same things because they were_ born_ together.

If Amelia was identical to her brother then she would have been thinking about food for fifteen hours and the remaining nine hours would have been spent _dreaming_ about food.

That thought was enough for Amelia to send her out of her deep thinking and look around.

"Took you long enough to come back to earth." Said Susan, who had been waiting for Amelia to get out of our deep thinking session (for this has been known to happen rarely).

"Why are those girls afraid of me?" asked Amelia, who had just been thinking about the awkward girls she would have to share her first train ride with.

"I may have told them about that one time when you were talking to a wall _and_ when you threatened the five year old boy for candy _and_ when you-"

"Okay I get the idea but why did you tell them? I thought those unfortunate incidents would be our secret."

"That was _before_ you killed my goldfish."

"But I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see it flapping its wings in-"

"Fishes don't have _wings_ they have _fins_."

A brown, bushy haired girl had been following their conversation for a long while and decided to make her presence known now.

"And who are you?" Susan said a bit huffily (for she had been going to say the same thing).

"My name is Hermione Granger and do you know you have got something in your hair?"

"Yes, I know," Amelia said also annoyed with Hermione for having interrupted their conversation. "Can you do anything about it?"

"As a matter of fact I can. You see, I am muggleborn and was rather afraid that I would be behind my classmates meaning you, so I decided that I would learn all of my textbooks by heart and practice a few spells. I was able to do all the spells I tried- after a little practice of course- but the fact is that I know the spell that could remove the gum from your hair so shall I?

"….."

It took Amelia a while to decipher what the girl had said because it had been said in a very fast pace and with only a few pauses.

"Um okay sure." Amelia said a bit uncomfortably as Hermione had already taken out a wand and was muttering under her breath.

People call _her_ insane when there were people like Hermione around? Thought Amelia dryly

Meanwhile Susan was quietly sniggering in her hand.

Was this a Get-Amelia-Humiliated-And-Then-Snigger-In-Your-Han d-Day? It seemed so.

"_Scourgify" _Hermione said and then a pink gum went flying into the air and then out the window.

"Thanks." Amelia said trying to be polite (after a nudge from Susan).

"You are welcome but I think that your hair's going to be sticky for a while."

And with that Hermione turned on her heel and walked with the air of a self righteous princess.

She reminded me of Percy a bit (which is not considered a good thing).

"Come on lets go to our seats."

….

"Hey we are back." Susan said when we entered the compartment.

"I am not insane."

Nice! Now they are definitely going to think I _am_ mad, thought Amelia dryly.

They all looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Okay I believe you," Said the girl in pigtails still giggling. "My name is Hanna Abbott by the way."

"And my name is Mandy Brocklehurst" Said the girl with spectacles.

"It's nice to meet you both" Amelia said grinning.

"The lady with the trolley already passed but we bought three packets of every flavor beans, seven chocolate frogs, ten licorice wands and three best blowing gums. Figured you wouldn't want it Amelia, it being in your hair and all that."

"Thanks but you really didn't have to buy all of this stuff."

"Nonsense, I am gonna spend my first train ride with my first friends eating all the junk food I can get. You can buy it next year."

"It's a deal." Amelia said feeling affection for the two girls who had already accepted her as a friend and so she picked up a chocolate frog and said like a toast "To Our Friendship".

At that very moment a boy who seemed to be on the verge of tears and Hermione open the door and in her bossy voice asked "Have any of you seen a toad, Neville here has lost his."

"No we haven't but we'll tell you if we see one." Hanna said smiling gently at the boy who was starting to resemble a tomato.

"Th- Thanks." Neville stuttered and hurried away.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked Amelia a little wierded out by seeing the red haired girl raise the brown colored frog as though she was offering it to the gods or something.

"I was making a toast. Since there isn't any wine I decided to use the frog."

"You are going to _eat_ the frog?" Hermione asked, a bit afraid of the girl and questioning her sanity.

Another name added to the People-Who-Think-I-Am-Mental List, thought Amelia.

"You are a muggleborn aren't you? I can tell. This isn't a real frog, it's a chocolate frog. Its just chocolate made in the form of a frog." Mandy said trying to pacify the bushy haired one.

"I knew that." Said Hermione feeling flustered and trying to get out of the compartment before they started thinking that she was an idiot. "I should go to Neville."

"Okay, see you later."

After a while of giggling, gossiping, eating and doing whatever eleven year old girls do Amelia remembered that she had promised her twin that she would stop by. So saying a temporary goodbye she went off in search of her twin. On the way, she saw Fred and George with a boy with dreadlocks holding a tarantula.

Must be Lee, guessed Amelia.

When she reached the end of the train, a boy with blonde hair (_plastered_ on his head) and pale face, two boys as thick as a tree trunk ran past her like they had seen a ghost.

Curious she went inside the compartment and found her twin with the black haired boy who was _supposedly_ Harry Potter.

"What did you do Ron? Those three looked like they were going to pee right in the corridor." Amelia said trying to avoid looking at the black haired boy altogether.

"It wasn't us, it was Scabbers."

"Scabbers? As in Scabbers the rat?" When Ron nodded affirmative Amelia said

"But he is _lazier_ than you."

"Hey" Ron yelled in protest. Amelia and the black haired boy grinned at each other but then both remembered what happened at the train station and looked away (one of who's face now matching her hair)

"Oh, this is Harry Potter, Harry this is Amelia, my twin."

"You are twins?" Asked Harry, shocked.

He must have noticed by now that the two were nothing alike- one lazier than a sloth and the other well, mental.

"Yup, we are twins but we are nothing alike." Said Ron trying in his own subtle way to say that he may be lazy but he is _sane_.

In the art of subtlety, he and his mother are on the same level, thought Amelia resentfully.

"Which house do you want to be in, Amelia?" Harry said trying to make conversation with the girl.

"Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." Amelia said, thankful that he was at least trying to make conversation.

Ron had given the same answer to Harry and he couldn't help but think that despite their differences they were alike (in some cases at least).

"I should go now Ron, I just came to see you and I think we are going to reach soon so I should change. Maybe you two should change too."

"What's with these girls and telling us to change?" Ron said, clearly irritated.

"What Ron means," Said Harry seeing my confused face, "that a girl came by earlier, Hermione, and basically commanded us to change."

"You have met Hermione?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yups, she thought I was going to eat a frog while doing a sacred ceremony or something."

"So _she_ thinks you are insane too?"

"Ha ha very funny Ronald."

"Just saying." Ron said grinning, "We'll see you later."

"Bye Amelia."

"Bye Harry."

With that done, Amelia hurried to her friends to find them already wearing their uniforms.

"I took out your uniform for you." Susan said smiling.

Quickly changing into her uniform, Amelia went to her friends and chatted some more.

When the train seemed to be slowing down a voice came through the intercom "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

"That's our cue."

We all went out of the train at the Hogsmeade station.

Amelia was a bit more afraid for her sorting now and looked for anything assuring.

She saw Percy yelling at second years, Fred and George pranking a fellow third year, Ron looking as though he was going to faint any moment, Harry looking a little more pale, a large man waving his arms and yelling 'first years' like a mad man, Hermione holding her head high but nervously fiddling with her fingers, Susan trembling all over, Hanna and Mandy staring in awe and fear at the large man and Neville looking like he was going to cry.

Yeah, _Very _Reassuring.


	4. Chapter 4

**RoseGranger123: I am sorry that despite your hugs I couldn't upload soon. so to compensate for that I have written this extra long chapter. hope you like it :).**

Chapter 4: The Sorting and The Promise

Trembling and shaking like she was in the middle of a snowstorm Amelia followed the others down the narrow steep path. No one made a sound except Neville who was crying as if his pet had died (it _could_ have). Thinking that this was not going to comfort Neville, Amelia decided to look around.

All around her kids looked like they were going to an ice cream parlor without any money, hoping for a free ice cream meanwhile dreading a no.

Amelia lost her train of thought when she looked upon the great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Amelia wanted to squeal like the rest of the girls at the sight of the castle but she decided to forgo this very _inappropriate_ need when she heard sounds like pigs.

Inappropriate indeed, this sound should be punished by law.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Ron and Harry quickly went to a boat and waved at Amelia to come. But before she could even move Hermione and Neville reached the boat which caused Ron to glare at her.

I wonder if Ron likes her, Amelia thought when Ron was still glaring at Hermione. Didn't mum say that young boys showed that they liked a girl by glaring at her or something?

"Come on," Mandy yelled. She had picked a boat for Susan, Hanna, Amelia and herself.

The four of them quickly sat in the boat and then…kept sitting.

"Do we have to row the boat or give it a command or something?" Hanna asked, a bit nervous. They had been sitting their either staring in the lake or at the castle or at each other.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid after a few minutes, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"I guess the boats did need a command." Susan grinned.

"Before we reach Hogwarts I want you guys to know something." Mandy said while fiddling with her fingers.

Was her father a convict? Did she have some dangerous pets? Could she turn into a goldfish? Did she have superpowers? Was she a secret weapon of the aurors? (She did seem smart.)

"Guys, I do not have superpowers and I cannot turn into any animal and I am not a mind reader, I can tell what you are thinking by looking at your faces." Mandy said exasperated.

"Oh" we all grinned at each other weakly.

"I just want you guys to know that I consider all of you my friends and whichever house we are sorted into…. I want you to promise me that we will still be friends." She looked like she was going to kill us if we didn't say yes. So we all said yes rather nervously (kidding we all laughed and may have shouted and caused Hagrid and half the others to look at us)

"This calls for a group hug." Hanna said cheerfully. So we all leaned toward Mandy which caused the boat to tilt a bit.

"Um can we do it when we reach solid ground?" Amelia said in a rather small voice.

They reached a kind of underground harbor where they all clambered out.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully; holding out his hands looking like Percy did when he got his Prefects' badge.

They all followed Hagrid who was leading them towards the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired woman in emerald green robes stood there. She looked like a strict grandmother (though she wouldn't like being called a grandmother).

"The first years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

So she was the legendary Professor McGonagall. The one who was very strict while teaching but secretly nursing a fanatic love for Quidditch.

The entrance hall was bigger than all of her siblings' room combined, Amelia thought.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. There was a drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right but Professor McGonagall led them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The four girls were joined by Harry and Ron.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts…."

She remembered when she was little and it was Percy's first year. Percy was pacing in his room (she had gone there because no one else was in the house, they had gone to Aunt Muriel's and personally Percy was better than Aunt Muriel).

"What's wrong Percy? You pace any longer, you will be thinner than a bed sheet."

"When we reach Hogwarts, they divide all the students into four houses Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. There is a Sorting Hat (I asked mother) which sends us into the houses which suits us. All of this is codswallop of course."

"Why is it codswallop Percy?"

"Because all the people have different traits. Gryffindors are brave and Hufflepuffs are hard working. What if a person was brave _and_ hard working? Then he will never belong to only one house. And of course there is also the point that people change when they grow older."

"You are really nervous about your sorting aren't you?"

"I am and you will be too when you will go."

"I hope you go to the house you want Percy"

That was one of the only few times when Percy and Amelia had a conversation and a serious one at that (also when Amelia thought that Percy was right).

Percy was brave to live his life as he wanted (though boring) and he was put in Gryffindor. Bill and Charlie were chivalrous and brave too, they used to help mum in the kitchen when Ginny and Amelia were too young to do anything except eat, sleep, poop and cry. Fred and George were courageous and had the nerve to prank while mum was in the house. Ron was brave enough to say everything to their face.

I am nothing compared to them, of course I can pass a few jokes here and there but anyone can do that. But then Amelia thought of Percy and quickly retracted that statement.

"Amelia, do you know how we get sorted into houses?" Harry asked nervously which brought Amelia back to the present to find that Professor McGonagall had gone and now some very vapory and transparent people were occupying the scene.

"New students!" said the ghost with ruffs and tights "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

The others nodded mutely while I just stood their wondering whether ghosts sleep at all. Did they eat? If they did how did they digest it or better yet how did they eject it?

Before I could ask anyone Professor McGonagall returned.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Form a line and follow me."

"Amelia you know how they are going to sort us into houses don't you? Charlie must have told you, you were always his favorite." Ron said a bit accusingly.

"_Actually_ Percy told me" Amelia said smugly.

"Percy is the one who is a prefect right?" asked Harry following the twins' conversation.

"10 points to you Harry. And you won't find anyone making better jokes than him." Amelia said with a huge smile.

"Right and Fred and George are perfect little saints. Never do anything bad like _pranking_."

"Sarcasm Ron, I was being sarcastic."

Before Ron could say anything annoying they walked through the double doors and into the Great Hall. It was beautiful. Thousands of magical candles were floating in midair. There were five long tables, four filled with students and the other for teachers.

"Amelia look up." Susan whispered in Amelia's ear. She saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione at that very moment whispered "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts the History."

When Amelia looked down again Professor McGonagall had placed a four legged stool and perched on top of it was the Sorting Hat. It was dirty, old and frayed. Percy had said that the hat looked older than Aunt Muriel. Amelia could see why Percy had said that. Wow, it seems that Amelia was starting to see the good side of Percy now.

….

Nah, it must be the urge to puke talking.

The hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty…"_

It was going to sing about the four houses and what it would do of course. How was the Hat singing? Was a human brain and face transfigured into this Hat? Or was there a separate spell for this?

"…_..For I am a Thinking Cap."_

With this the Sorting Hat finished the song and bowed to all the four tables to a loud applause.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

She stumbled out of the line and nervously placed the Hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

She went to join the table wearing yellow ties and was congratulated by the ghost with ruffs and tights. Maybe I should call him Mr. Ruff or Mr. Tight

"Bones, Susan!"

She too went to the Hat nervously.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And she went to join Hannah. Mandy and Amelia looked at each other nervously.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

He went to the table wearing blue ties.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

With her spectacles looking like they were going to fall off she went to the Sorting Hat

"RAVENCLAW!"

She went dejectedly to the Ravenclaw Table but brightened up when she was welcomed cheerfully.

The Sorting passed by in a daze. Whenever a name seemed familiar Amelia looked up and rest of the time she worried about her doom.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron groaned.

"Longbottom, Neville!" was sorted into Gryffindor and turned as red as their ties when he had to return the Hat to the next person (because he had took off with it to the Gryffs table)

When "Potter, Harry!" was called every individual present began whispering.

After a long while "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors got up and gave him the loudest cheer yet.

Three people later "Weasley, Amelia!"

Amelia walked towards the Hat with great fear.

When the Sorting Hat was pulled over her head a voice said "Another Weasley, eh? How many of you are there?"

Nobody had told her that the Sorting Hat talked to you in your head.

"Hmm, you were wondering how I was made, a thirst for knowledge, very Ravenclaw. But you won't go to excessive lengths to attain it. Low self esteem, Hufflepuff will do you good. There is no ambition and you have all the sneakiness of an elephant, definitely not Slytherin."

_Excuse me_; I was the sneakiest one of the bunch. I have sneaked Ron's chocolate frogs, Fred's wand, and Bill's letters-

"What is it that I see? There is a rebellious streak in you and you are brave enough to show it when needed so you better be a GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred, George and _Percy_ stood up and shouted 'YES!' Everyone began staring at Percy and when he noticed it he quietly sat down. When Amelia reached the table, Fred and George hugged her.

"For a minute I thought you were going to puke" George said smiling.

"Very funny" Amelia smiled back.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Amelia" Percy said grinning.

Why were Percy grinning and George smiling? Maybe they had switched personalities. Or they were extremely happy that their loving and beautiful sister had joined them.

Yeah right.

"Hey Amelia"

"Hey Harry"

"Weasley, Ronald" He looked green. Maybe that is how Amelia looked too.

"Gryffindor" The Hat didn't even take a second to declare that.

"Well done Ron, excellent" Percy said back to his usual self now that he had to act like a prefect.

Albus Dumbledore the man who had found the twelve uses of dragon blood, a member of Wizengamot, helped in making the philosopher's stone, the greatest wizard of the century and having a beard as white as any ghost stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everybody laughed, clapped and cheered.

It seemed like me and Headmaster would get along very well seeing that both of us are a bit loose in the head, though Amelia.

"Is he — a bit mad?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Amelia chuckling. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open as it should. The golden plates and goblets were filled with food and drink. It seemed as though they had stepped into Ron's biggest dreams.

"Shut up" Ron said whilst tearing of a chicken leg.

Amelia had said it aloud you see.

"That does look good," said _another_ ghost in the ruff sadly.

"Can't you —?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Seriously Ron, you have got all the tact of a goldfish, thought Amelia.

"I would _prefer _you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"_Nearly _Headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?"

It seemed Ron had found his real twin. Seamus wasn't looking at his food like a predator, so maybe not.

"Like _this_," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed and went away.

When desserts took the place of the main dishes, the talk had turned to their families. And on the other side, Percy and Hermione were already discussing about the subjects. Those two seemed to be a match made in heaven. But Ron and Hermione seemed to be match made in train.

When Amelia turned around to find Susan and Hannah, they both looked up at the same time. Susan pointed at the chocolate éclairs and then at Hannah's face. The chocolate seemed to be stuck in her teeth and she was trying very subtly to remove it by her tongue. They both laughed and Susan went back to eating.

Then Amelia looked at the Ravenclaw's table and saw Mandy talking to Padma Patil, she too looked at Amelia smiled and then went back to talking.

They all seemed to have found good friends whereas Amelia was stuck with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil both of whom had made those pig-like noises.

"Amelia can you pass the treacle tart?" Harry asked

"What would I get in exchange?"

Harry looked dumbfounded (that is a big word isn't it?).

"…"

"I want you to assure me that you would be a good friend to Ron and won't drop him when someone better comes along."

"Um…."

"Say it."

"I promise to do whatever you said" Harry said a bit afraid now.

"Here you go" Amelia smiled brightly and went back to eating.

Harry stared at Amelia for a while, shook his head in disbelief and then ate the Treacle Tart.

At last the desserts disappeared and Headmaster stood on his feet once again.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

And that was the cue for Amelia to start daydreaming. By the look on Hermione's face it seemed that she would be able to say the speech word for word for the next few days.

When Charlie had returned from his sixth year of Hogwarts, he was lazing around in his shorts (day-dreaming about dragons). Mum had told him to clean his room five times already but he was very good at ignoring mum (his siblings had even presented him with an award, breakfast in bed). You see, he was just like Ron when day-to-day matters were concerned (except food, no one could beat Ron in that criteria) but get him talking about magical creatures and he was as jumpy and excited as dad is when talking about fellytones.

So when Amelia came running to him (she thought he had died) Charlie requested or bribed Amelia with an ice cream if she cleaned her room. Amelia who was just 7 year old and thought that ice creams were a blessing to mankind agreed to do it. But when she reached Charlie's room (or that's what they call it) she decided to get someone else's help. So she called Ginny. She bribed Ginny to clean the room with her two dolls. Ginny being the not so naïve girl decided to bribe Ron with food. Ron being a very lazy person decided to bribe Bill with Chudley Cannon's poster (though why anyone would like _that_ team was beyond Amelia's realm of understanding. She supported the Appleby Arrows along with Charlie). Bill decided to bribe Fred and George with ten galleons. Fred and George, of course bribed Percy with a no-pranking-for-a-week pact. Percy being a faithful sneak decided to tell this to mum. And that day ladies and gentlemen, had been the end of all bribery between the Weasley children (or so mum thought).

"And now, bedtime, Off you trot!" which was Amelia's cue to wake up.

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy the Prefect up the marble staircase and a long corridor.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves — show yourself." Percy shouted at thin air.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy said when no one had appeared.

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects"

He said that as if it was a crime for poltergeists to not listen to prefects.

"Percy, you faced that Baron alone, you are so brave" Amelia said dryly.

"Thank You Am- that was sarcasm wasn't it?"

"You have become so intelligent Percy."

Percy huffed and then said "Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all passed through the hole (Neville with difficulty) and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Amelia all entered the room marked first years. There were four beds and one window.

"That bed is mine."Amelia said in a low and threatening voice.

"OH-Okay" Parvati who was walking toward the bed near the window stuttered to a stop and than moved toward the bed far from the window (and Amelia).

"Let's get to know each other." Lavender said, trying to diffuse the sudden tension in the room.

"Lets not" Hermione said in a bossy voice.

"And why not?"

"Because there are classes tomorrow."

Not having an answer to that Lavender got into her bed and shut the curtains.

"And what are you doing?" Hermione asked Amelia as she was taking out a parchment.

"I am writing to my brother, sorry to bother you"

"I think you should do it in the morning"

"_I_ think I should write to him now"

Hermione got to her bed and shut the curtains too.

Great, now I have angered not one but two of my roommates on the first night itself.

Amelia decided that she would write the letter now and send it tomorrow.

_Dear Casanova (I know what it means now) Bill,_

_How is Egypt treating you? I hope you are well. Right now, I am sitting in the __GRYFFINDOR__ girls' dormitory in the bed below the window. Sadly, I had to scare off a girl to do so. Ron also is sorted into Gryffindor and I think he is sleeping off all the food he has eaten. Percy has become even more pompous now (can you believe it?) and Fred and George have already started pranking. Ginny was crying when we left from Kings Cross and I can't help but feel guilty. And the most important thing- Harry Potter is in our year (Ron has already made friends with him). I am sorry to say that I acted like a complete lunatic in front of him and I may have threatened er, made him promise me…..something (even though he doesn't know a thing about me)._

_I made friends with three girls. Two of which went to Hufflepuff and one in Ravenclaw. In Gryffindor, I have already made two girls angry with me and one of them is a very squealy girl (if you know what I mean)._

_I have told you in a very short version the ballad of my first train ride and feast in Hogwarts (as you commanded). So _now_ will you send me candy from Egypt or do I have to give you more details (warning: if you answer with the second option I will not talk to you for a week when you come visiting). _

_Reply soon.  
With love  
Your lovely, beautiful, sweet and the world's best sister ever  
Amelia._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar to you is not owned by me.**

**RoseGranger123: Keep reviewing like that and I **_**will**_** turn into a puddle of goo my friend :)**

**Dove is the Way: Thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 5: The Potions Master

Amelia woke up to the first day of her school with the sound of birds chirping and her room shining brightly with sunlight. She sat up in her bed and did a huge yawn and slowly got out of her bed to start the day with a smile on her face.

HA! As _if_…

Instead she woke up to the_ lovely_ sound of Parvati shouting.

"What's wrong?" Amelia said worriedly; ready to jump out of her bed if there was a cockroach.

"I think Hermione is dead."

"_Excuse me?"_

Lavender and Amelia said at the same time, both looked back at each other and then at Parvati.

"I have been yell- I mean I have been telling her to get out of the bathroom for fifteen minutes but she isn't responding and there isn't any noise coming from the bathroom."

"Fine I'll try."

Amelia didn't want to be late on the first day of classes on account of Hermione having the urge to sleep in the middle of taking a bath so she shouted,

"_HERMIONE!"_

"Yes?" Hermione said calmly, coming _not_ from the bathroom door but from their dorm's door _already_ wearing her uniform (and it was 6:30 in the morning).

"How did you get there?" Amelia asked confused.

"Um, by walking?"

"But you were in the bathroom." Parvati said accusingly.

"Yes. I did my business and got out of there."

"Who is in the bathroom then?" Lavender asked.

"Lets find out." Amelia said confidently with a _quill_, ready to put it in the eye of the person who came out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to attack the intruder with a quill?" Hermione said bossily.

"Yes" Amelia said uncertainly.

"You _do_ know that you are a witch right?" said Hermione.

"Right" Amelia said sheepishly

Lavender and Parvati had been watching this little fight like a tennis match.

"Parvati I want you to know that if I don't come back alive, I am sorry to have frightened you last night."

"Does that mean that I'll get your bed?"

Amelia snorted and said "Dream on."

They both started laughing together.

"Having said my last words I am now going to tell you _the Plan_."

"Okay" The four girls kept their heads together.

"I am going to knock on the door and command the person to come outside. Assuming that he does-"

"She" Hermione interrupted.

"Um…..What?" Amelia asked questioningly.

"Boys cannot enter the girls' dorm, the stair turns into a slide. its written in _Hogwarts, A History_"

"That's great" Lavender said sarcastically."_Thank you_ for for little tidbit but we are making a plan here."

A _little_ uncalled for. Maybe she hasn't gotten over the way Hermione had snapped at her last night.

"_Anyways_ when _she_ comes out of the bathroom I am going to attack her. If I go down then Parvati and Lavender take my place meanwhile you Hermione are going to attack the intruder with any spell you can think of. Any questions?"

"I think that we should have a Plan B."

"Good idea. Well, what about running out of the room whilst screaming, Agent Brown?"

"I completely agree with the two plans Agent Weasley."

"Agreed, Agent Red Head." Said Parvati

"Hey, no comments about the hair."

"Sorry."

"Okay then, Mission Attack the Intruder is commencing in 5,4,3….."

The four girls were going towards the bathroom door in slow motion.

"NOW!"

"FOR NARNIA!"

….

"What's Narnia?"

"It's just a muggle book which I really like" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Oh okay then."

Amelia walked towards the door and banged on it loudly and with force worthy of a beater.

And the door swung open.

And no one came out.

It was empty.

"You've got to be joking" Amelia said _in disbelief_.

"The door was just stuck?" Hermione said _in disbelief_.

"So mission aborted?" Lavender said _in disbelief_.

The three of them turned around and stared at Parvati _in disbelief_.

"I am so sorry guys, I should have at least looked before I started shouting at the apparently empty bathroom" Parvati said embarrassed.

"Yeah you should have." Hermione said, once again bossily.

"There's no need to be rude to her." Lavender took a step forward in a threatening way.

Did she really think she looked threatening while wearing pigtails with pink ribbons and eyes as big as a rabbit to boot?

"Why don't we all change and then go to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Parvati said trying to calm the place down.

"The last one to get ready is a loser." Amelia said in a sing song voice and then taking her necessities quickly rushed towards the bathroom.

"No fair" Parvati and Lavender shouted "Hermione is already ready and you didn't even give us a warning."

"Everything is fair in love and war my dear." Amelia said in a grave voice.

All the girls laughed.

"You all get ready in half an hour. I'll meet you down in the common room." Said Hermione

"Who are you to tell us what to do? We don't need you anyway" Parvati said in a _very_ mature way of course.

"Fine then, find the Great Hall on your own" Hermione stomped her foot and shut the door with a loud bang.

After 45 minutes, the three girls rushed out of their dorm and into the common room.

"Do you guys know where the Great Hall is?" Amelia asked Parvati and Lavender.

"Um…. No, we don't. We thought you might, seeing that you have so many brothers."

"A common mistake to make Agent Patil and I forgive you for that. You see the problem is that one brother is a peacock, first he will give me an hour long lecture and _then_ he will tell the way. The elder twins are monkeys so don't even think for a second that they will tell you the right way and I doubt my sloth of a twin knows."

"I understand Agent With So Many Brothers, so what do we do now?"

"First: why can't you just call me Agent Weasley and second: we could just wander about and hope for help from a kind stranger.

"We can't call you Agent Weasley because there are too many Weasleys around and I think_ that_ is an excellent idea."

"A fair warning, nobody is to take candy from the stranger, understood?" Amelia said in her most serious voice.

"I think it would be you who would need that warning more than us" said Parvati with a smile to show that she was joking.

When Amelia glared at them they hurried out of the common room and then started wandering from one hallway to the next.

After a long while, the three first years were _still_ lost.

"Maybe we should turn back; there is no one down this hallway Agent Freckles"

"Agreed and do not call me Freckles"

"I like it though, it has got a certain ring to it" Parvati said.

Amelia was about to retort when a voice called out

"What are the three of you doing down here?" asked a handsome boy with grey eyes and dark hair

"We could ask you the same question" Amelia said irritated.

"Amelia? Yeah, I thought I saw you during the sorting ceremony"

"Well, you must have or I wouldn't be here right now would I".

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" The handsome boy asked looking amused.

"You do seem familiar, I just don't know why"

"Cedric Diggory. Ring any bells?"

"Cedric…. Oh Cedric how are you?"

"I am good. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has" the two hugged.

Amelia, Fred and George used to go to Cedric's house and vice versa to play. But something happened between the twins and Cedric during _their_ first year and since then Amelia hadn't seen Cedric.

"Uhum" Lavender fake coughed.

"Oh, yeah right. You guys must be lost, where do you wanna go?"

"To the Great Hall" Amelia said sheepishly.

"That is at the other side of the castle" Cedric grinned.

They started walking.

"I am Parvati Patil and this is Lavender Brown" Parvati said trying to let the boy know that there are others present too.

"Hello, how do you do?" Cedric smiled charmingly.

They both blushed.

"_Really_ Cedric, they are first years" said a boy with clear blue eyes, pale skin and brown hair who had just arrived on the scene.

"I know and I wasn't doing anything_" _

"Well, their faces tell me otherwise" The new boy said pointing to Parvati and Lavender who were _still_ blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked confusedly.

"Ah! Innocent first year, you do not yet know his intentions behind that charming smile of his."

"_I do not have any_-"

"-My name is Darin Redcliff by the way, a third year Hufflepuff."

"Amelia Weasley"

"Weasley huh? No wonder you are talking to her" The second part was directed towards Cedric.

He looked uncomfortable (the understatement of the year).

"Oh look we're here" Cedric said in a relieved tone and hurried towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Well. I must go and join him. It was nice meeting you Amelia and you two"

Darion walked towards Cedric and started eating his breakfast meanwhile throwing some comments causing Cedric to glare at him furiously.

"I wonder what's going on over there" Parvati and Lavender too had noticed them as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Alright, first little sister?" Fred appeared out of nowhere.

"Only your first day and already staring at Diggory" George said behind his twin.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing that concerns you yet my dear sister, we'll tell you the dangers of Cedric Diggory when you are older."

"Can you guys post these two letters? One is for Bill and the other is for Mum and Dad" Amelia said trying to ignore what they had said earlier.

"Its okay we wrote to mum and dad anyway, we'll post your letter too when we post ours"

"Since when do you write to mum?"

"Since mum threatened to make us sleep in Ron's room. Honestly, I wonder how those boys sleep with Ron's snores"

"It's not that bad" Amelia said trying to side with her twin.

"Right" Both of them said in disbelief "And speak of the devil"

Right then Ron alongside Harry entered the Great Hall and the whispers started again.

"Poor kid, he'll have to endure that for a month at least" Percy said joining them.

"Breakfast? Good! I'm starving" Ron plopped down on the seat and started swallowing the toast.

"When are you not?" Amelia said in an amused manner. Parvati and Lavender giggled.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Harry asked still standing beside Ron.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Amelia asked in a voice that is used with one year olds.

"Um yes"

"Are you a Gryffindor, Harry?"

"Yes" Now Harry was really confused as to where this was going.

"Then why are you asking for permission? you can sit wherever you want in the Gryffindor table."

"I am sorry but I thought Gryffindor was the house for chivalry?" Now _Harry_ said it in a voice that is used with one year olds.

"You win _this_ time Mr. Potter but I'll beat you next time. You just wait"

"Oh I will miss Weasley" Harry said grinning and saying it in a pompous manner ( managing to sound like Percy) and then he sat down and ate like a _very_ civilized human being (as compared to the one sitting next to him).

"How are we going to our first lesson Agent Red Head?" Lavender asked while helping herself to some bacon.

"Excuse me?"

When she looked up she found four red-headed Weasley boys staring at her incredulously.

"She was talking to me guys" Amelia said "Percy, can you help us to find the Transfiguration classroom?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll show you two the way too if you want?" Percy said looking towards Harry and Ron.

Ron too busy eating just nodded his head while Harry smiled and thanked him.

After breakfast everyone except Fred and George walked towards the Transfiguration room.

On the way Percy was regaling them with the tale of his first prefect patrol in Hogwarts (which nobody was listening to so I can't give you any details).

He dropped us near the room and then hurried away.

"Next time let's ask somebody else"

"Agreed"

The moment class started Professor McGonagall threatened them that she wouldn't teach students who didn't do the work (which could be a lie as _Fred and George_ did take Transfiguration). After giving some very complicated notes they were each given a match which had to be turned into a needle.

"What does 'encumber' mean?"

Neville asked Amelia who had been going over the notes and couldn't understand a word. Amelia's brain was going through an over drive trying to understand it and quickly shook her head.

"Encumber" said a bossy voice from behind them "means confused or hindrance. In reference to the notes it means that there shouldn't be any hindrance in the concentration of an individual while doing any wand movement _especially_ while transfiguring something or someone."

"Thanks Hermione" Neville said.

"Yeah thanks" Amelia turned around and smiled at her.

"You are welcome" Hermione said with a pleased smile.

During the rest of the class Amelia and Neville continued to ask for Hermione's help. At the end of the class only Hermione's match had turned into a needle.

When she arrived at their table "Longbottom, you need to put extra effort, your match is sharp to touch but that's it"

"Miss Weasley, your match is turned into half a needle and the other half is pointy too, just another ounce of concentration and it would have been a good needle. You just need to work a little harder. Sadly it isn't enough to exempt you from home work."

After the class ended, Hermione packed her things and rushed out of the classroom

"Hermione wait" Amelia shouted at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you, I know my needle wouldn't have been that good if you hadn't helped" Amelia said panting heavily.

"Do you know where our next class is?"

"Yeah Herbology"

"Let's go together then"

And that was the start of their sort-of friendship. It was just that when any of them had a doubt or something they always asked each other (Hermione asked about the wizarding customs and people and Amelia asked about muggles and school subjects).

They had Herbology with a teacher named Professor Sprout. She was a dumpy sort of woman but had a golden heart. Luckily for Amelia, the Gryffindors shared this class with Hufflepuffs so she always caught up with Susan and Hannah during this class.

Then there was Defense Against the Dark Arts where the nervous and scared Professor Quirrel made the environment putrid with the smell of garlic. Quirrel's teaching was as likeable as Ron's obsession with food. Sometimes it was funny but other times it was barely bearable. In this lesson Amelia always sat with her twin and Harry as Ron's comments always made the class hilarious.

Charms was the best subject made by the wizarding kind (in Amelia's opinion). It was easily understandable and it was by far the only subject in which she didn't need Hermione's help. It was also taught by the greatest teacher in the world, Professor Flitwick. He was easily excitable but knew what to teach and how to teach. In this class she almost always sat with Parvati and Lavender.

In direct contrast to Charms was History of Magic. Where Professor Flitwick was excitable, Professor Binns was duller than Percy's diary (Fred, George and Amelia had nicked it and were asleep in about ten minutes). Amelia never wasted time during this period. Moments after arriving to this class Amelia always kept her bag on the desk and used it as a pillow during the period. Ron often said that he was proud that she was his twin sister (only after that period, the rest of the time he tried to act as if he didn't know her).

Astronomy was also a great subject and had always been the subject of Mandy's and Amelia's discussions as Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had Astronomy together.

On Friday the same week, Amelia sat with Susan, Hannah and Mandy on the Ravenclaw table. The four had decided that they will sit together for at least one meal everyday.

As the four were eating breakfast and chatting the mail arrived. Amelia had clutched Ron's hand tightly when this had occurred the first time. Thousands of owls' swooped in suddenly and dropped letters and _their waste_ everywhere.

A very unfamiliar owl came and then stopped just in front of Amelia.

"Do I know you?" Amelia asked confusedly.

"You do realize that you just asked an owl that, don't you?" said Susan staring at her bemusedly.

"Yes I do, owls have feelings too" Amelia said in her defense.

"That's true" Hannah said (she was a great animal lover).

"Ha! take that"

The forgotten owl put its leg forward impatiently.

"Oh sorry, You can have some of my toast if you want"

The owl hooted stole the whole piece of bacon and flew away.

"HEY, I DIDN'T TELL YOU TAKE MY BACON." Amelia stood up and shouted at the owl.

Noticing that now half the Ravenclaw table was now staring at her, she meekly said sorry and then sat down again.

She ignored her friends' sniggering and opened the letter. It was from Bill.

_Dear Mel-Mel (I know it irritates you!)_

_How did your first week of Hogwarts go? I am fine, great actually. Who could have known that it would be fun working with goblins (please pray that they didn't read this letter)? Its so hot in Egypt that sometimes I am tempted to go without my shirt but then I remember my mother's (and your mother too unfortunately, kidding) voice and quickly buttoned it up. I am living in a room which is just a ten minute walk from my workplace so it's all good. I just got a new roommate Thomas Benson and he isn't that bad (sometimes reminds me of Fred and George actually)._

_Yeah, I felt guilty too when you and Ginny were crying at the King's Cross (you wouldn't remember or admit to it of course) but you get used to it overtime. You don't have that long to feel guilty anyways, she would be joining you next year; just write to her constantly, I know you two were close._

_Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor kiddo: I know how much it meant to you. Don't worry about making friends. if anyone can make friends it'll be you, you just have that kind of personality. Initially people think you are insane and then BAM you become friends with them. Isn't that what happened with the Susan girl?_

_Percy becoming more pompous? I'll believe it when I see it. It's no surprise about Fred and George, pranking to them is like eating to Ron, an obsession. _

_I think I've covered all the topics- Oh I'll give you the candy next time around kiddo because I didn't have any when your letter arrived (you did write 'reply soon'). Reply faster and maybe you can get it within the month._

_With lots of hugs  
Your handsome, cool, awesome and your second favorite elder brother,  
Bill_

_P.S.: Charlie wants you to write to him. Are you still not talking to him because of what he did to your pet gnome?_

_P.P.S: Can you ask other brothers of yours to write to me. Tell this to Ron especially I haven't heard from him in a while._

"Come on, Amelia lets go or you are going to be late for Potions and I've heard that Professor Snape can turn nasty"

"All right I'll see you guys later."

With that Amelia put the letter inside the bag and quickly went to the dungeons where the Potions class took place.

"Hey Ron, Harry"

"Hey Amelia"

"I just got a letter from Bill and-"

"Why did he write to you? Why didn't he write to me?" Ron said a bit accusingly.

"I wrote to him on the sorting night itself and I got his reply today. If you want people to write to you, you should write to them first, there's no need of accusing me like I did something wrong"

And with that Amelia turned around and rushed towards the classroom with her red hair slapping Ron and Harry in the face.

"She's scary when she's angry" said Ron shuddering a bit.

"Agreed" Harry said, not exactly getting what the row was about.

"Maybe I should say sorry" said Ron, knowing full well that it was his fault.

With that the both of them entered the class room too.

Amelia reached a desk and slammed her books on the table and Hermione was sitting there.

"Well, _somebody_ is in a good mood" said Hermione dryly.

"And _somebody_ is a prat" said Amelia glaring furiously at Ron who was sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded on you like that" said Ron

Now, you must realize dear readers, that this moment was worthy of being recorded in the Burrow's Book of Records as Weasleys especially younger ones ever said sorry to each other.

Amelia realizing this quickly softened and said "Its all right Ron, you will write to Bill wont you?"

"The first chance I get" Ron said whilst grinning.

"Settle down now" said Professor Snape looking very much like an overgrown bat.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Amelia stared at him, impressed. She didn't usually give any heed to the teacher's introductory lectures. And he called them 'a big bunch of dunderheads' in such a cool and not-caring way that she quickly became a fan of his. There are only a few people that can pull it off, thought Amelia in a somber voice.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_What did he just say? _Amelia looked around the classroom with a confused face and saw that the others were looking at each other with the same expression.

But Hermione looked like she knew the answer.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Well, I can understand how he feels.

Ignoring Hermione Professor asked again, "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione looked eager to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead (and also the one to look like she had any idea of what the Professor was talking about).

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Okay now that _was_ unfair, how was Harry supposed to remember every fact about plants and herbs.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Now Hermione stood up and was bouncing in her toes looking like she _really_ needed to go to the bathroom.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Some laughed but the others remained quite fearing that he will pick on them (one of them was Amelia).

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

It seemed that Harry was going to go through hell for the next seven years of his life in this classroom. But why though?

Suddenly Professor Snape turned and stared at Amelia with those cold eyes; she broke the eye contact, took out her quill and started writing rubbish. It was almost as if he could hear what I'm thinking, thought Amelia. She had never experienced anything cooler and frightening than that.

Professor Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. She was partnered with Hermione. The two had decided to divide the work between them equally. Amelia was crushing snake fangs while Hermione was weighing dried nettles when Professor Snape approached them.

"Miss Granger, you have to treat the nettles carefully or the nettles will be destroyed and therefore your potion. Miss Weasley, crush the fangs a little more smoothly or else the powder will land everywhere except the bowl"

"Yes Professor"

Snape stared at Amelia for a moment as though measuring her and then went away to criticize some other Gryffindors.

"He wasn't that hard on us" Hermione said "why wasn't he hard on us?"

She started crunching the nettles nervously.

"Hermione stop, you'll ruin them and as for him maybe it's because of you, you _were_ the only one to know all the answers"

"It could be" Hermione didn't look convinced and was looking at Amelia strangely

"What? You don't think I am mad _again_ do you?" said Amelia grinning.

Hermione laughed "I am sorry for thinking that you were going to eat a living frog"

"Its okay I understand and if I really started eating living frogs, I don't think Neville will ever speak to me again"

"Good point and speaking of Neville…"

"Idiot boy!" snarled the Professor, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Okay that was very unfair. What had Harry ever done to him? Offer him shampoo?

Thankfully Professor Snape didn't turn to stare at her as he had done last time; he was busy cleaning the floor and healing people's small boils.

"Class dismissed"

And all the students rushed out of the class as though a fire breathing dragon was behind them.

"I don't think I'll ever forget this class" commented Amelia

"Yeah me too" Harry said gloomily behind her.

As Ron tried to comfort Harry on their way to Hagrid's Amelia decided that it was time that she pranked somebody with her elder brothers.

She found Fred and George coming out of History class and she said in a whisper "Shall we prank today?"

"But who will be our lucky victim?" the twins asked in unison.

Just then Percy turned the corner and looking at the three of them staring at him, quickly went back the way he had come.

"Let's do it"


	6. Chapter 6

**RoseGranger: Of course I wouldn't want you to die from laughing. Who would review my story? Anyways I hope I gave you enough recovery time.**

'**Dove is the Way' and 'crazy1person2you3been4warned'****: ****Thanks for reviewing**

Chapter 6: The Midnight Duel and Pranking the Headmaster

"We can bewitch Mrs. Norris to tail Percy when he goes to class" said Lee Jordan

"Hmm"

"We can steal all his undergarments" said George

"Hmm"

"We can change all his notes to say 'I am git-y and I know it'" said Fred

"Hmm"

"What do you suggest we do then?" asked Lee who had joined the three in the common room when he heard what they were planning.

"We _could_ do all the three things together, which _would_ make him suffer" said Amelia

"Amelia, I get wanting to prank Percy every moment of every day, I _really_ do, but aren't you getting a little serious over this?"

"No I don't think so. He is just going to get what he deserves" Amelia said scarily

"Look, if this is about him giving you detention… and I'll stop talking now" Fred said after having received a death glare from his sister.

"Doesn't Percy know that we are family? Siblings are supposed to protect each other!"

"Well, that is a _little_ _hypocritical_ coming from you seeing that you have been in on every prank that we play on him" said Fred

"No I haven't"

"Yes you have"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO-"

"-Okay, that's enough you two but just for the record I agree with him completely" said Lee but after seeing the look on Amelia's face he added "or not"

"_Maybe_ you are right but he gave me detention in front of Professor McGonagall. She said in a very grave voice 'I'm afraid you would be very light with your sister so I'm going to take over her detention. I'll give you the details later Miss Weasley'" Amelia said trying to mimic the professor's voice but failing.

"My _dear_ sister you really need to brush up your mimicking skills" Fred said silkily

"Really! I've just told you about my first upcoming detention which I've got from my oh-so-favorite-brother and all you do is comment on my mimicking skills?"

"Well-"

"You agree with them one more time Lee and I _will_ cut those dreadful dreadlock of yours in your sleep and don't think even for a second that I wouldn't do it. Let me warn you that I've had loads of practice in cutting people's hair when they sleep"

"That's true" the twins said in unison

"So is anyone having anymore objections as to my motive for pranking?"

"No mam" the three said together

"Good then, this meeting is adjourned, the next meeting will be held tomorrow during lunch" and seeing that George was about to object ,"and anyone having any other plans must cancel them or else they will face the wrath of Amelia Weasley and I must warn you that I am a daughter of Molly Weasley"

George walked away with his head down in disappointment.

Amelia heard Fred asking what's wrong and George's reply that he was going to sit with Alicia at lunch. Hearing that she did feel a little guilty for bossing them around

Let's rewind a bit and tell you what happened on Monday

Amelia was just going to dinner when Percy came out of nowhere and said "Detention Amelia."

She very intelligently replied with "what" (and that _was_ a very good question).

"You put dungbombs in the Charms corridor"

"Excuse me? I wasn't even near it; I have just come from the library"

"Really? Open your bag"

"I'm not going to open my bag BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO IT"

"What's going on over here?" Professor McGonagall came out of nowhere and hurried towards them.

"Professor I just found her running away from the Charms corridor"

He might as well have said 'she was at the crime scene', the tone was just about the same.

"Say no more Mr. Weasley; I think I understand the situation perfectly. So you think that she was the one who put all those dung bombs?"

"Yes Professor"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Maybe there are some leftovers in her bag"

And Amelia's heart reached her stomach while doing a weird dance.

She always kept some dungbombs with her incase some Slytherins cornered her (Fred had advised her and now that she remembered it Percy was there with them)

So unsurprisingly when she opened her bag, they all saw the dungbombs and Professor McGonagall said "I'm afraid you would be very light with your sister so I'm going to take over her detention. I'll give you the details later Miss Weasley"

"I'm sorry Professor"

"Well, you should be; seeing that you made the Charms corridor smell like a troll came in and farted there for half an hour, now you two should hurry off to dinner"

Muttering about 'another Weasley pranker and Merlin save them all' she herself went away.

"You did that didn't you?" Amelia whirled around to face Percy with her eyes blazing.

"Do you have any proof?" Percy replied smirking

But that glint in his eyes which all Weasleys have when they prank somebody was proof enough for her.

"You _will_ pay Percy"

"Oh I would like to see you try. This isn't like old times Amelia when you would prank me and I would stay quite. Here, I am a prefect and I would do as I see fit, I will not be taken lightly."

With that he walked away.

She just stood there and stared after him.

She knew that Percy felt awkward (understatement) with the rest of his siblings but to actually treat her like that.

He landed her in detention without her even touching a dungbomb.

She decided that she would do something as dramatic as Percy did and would give him the honor of getting his first detention as well.

As soon as she heard the portrait hole open and Hermione's voice reciting the facts given in 'Quidditch Through The Ages' she was brought back from her memory lane.

"And we were just getting some quite" sighed Parvati

"You are going to be fine Hermione; stop fretting"

"Stop fretting? STOP FRETTING? How can I STOP? Do you know that even the most professional players fall hundred feet from the wrong end of their broomstick because their grip was wrong? Do you know that people have been lost and never been found while playing this awful game? Who even plays on broomsticks? Broomsticks are meant to be used for sweeping not flying"

"And voice is to be used for communicating or soothing somebody and not for shrieking right in their ear" said Ron imitating her.

"Well, I kind of agree with Hermione, it may come natural to you guys, I mean you've been around it your whole life but we muggles just pick those brooms to clean our house and _not_ to become like superman" said Dean

"What's Superman?"

"Not 'what' its 'who'?" Hermione said snorting.

"He is a man who has got superpowers" Dean answered the previous question.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that if you hadn't told me Dean" said Amelia sarcastically

"He can fly" Hermione informed them.

"But anyone can do that with a broom" Neville said joining the discussion.

"Guys I think I have his photo somewhere in my collection, I'll go and bring it" said Dean excited and went upstairs to his room

"They are not real you know" Harry told Amelia who was bouncing in her seat with anticipation

"Why not?"

"They are just fiction created to pass the time. There are Spiderman, batman, ironman and I think their is a catwoman too"

"I can think of what spiderman and batman does and maybe catwoman but ironman?"

"Well-"

"I've got it guys" shouted Dean with a bunch of posters flying in his hand

"Okay so this one is superman" extracting a poster out of a bundle.

Amelia, Ron, Seamus, Parvati, Neville and Lavender looked at the photo, looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Why is he wearing a cape?" Parvati asked out of breath

"It helps his balance when he flies" Dean said a bit unsurely

"Well then what does the underwear do? Ensures that nothing should happen to that area when a bird comes out of nowhere?" Ron said whilst laughing so hard that he was in danger of falling out of his sofa.

This time even Hermione, Dean and Harry joined in their laughter.

"Why is his hand like that?" Neville asked grinning

Strange, Amelia had never seen Neville look so happy in the short time when she had known him.

The only _super_ quality that she had seen in that _super_man was that he looked _super_ ridiculous.

After a while of making fun of superman, they moved on to Spiderman

"So what does he do?"

"He um he throws webs and… I think I've had enough tonight I am going to bed.

With that Dean hurried to his room as he couldn't bear anymore teasing of his superheroes.

"Let's call it a night too" Seamus said grinning at the rest of the boys and all of them went upstairs to torment Dean further.

"I am going to the library" said Hermione standing up

"Didn't you just come from there?" asked Amelia with her eyebrows raised

Hermione said "Yes" in a duh way which made Lavender and Parvati giggle.

When Hermione walked away Parvati said "I don't know why you are so surprised Amelia, books are like oxygen to her; she can't live without them"

"Actually, you are right Hermione reads too many books; maybe I should show her the kitchens"

"You know where the kitchens are?"

"Yes well, Fred and George knew and they took me there to celebrate my very first detention" Amelia said with a smile on her face and she remembered Dinky (a very helpful and hyper house elf).

"Okay guys I'll see you later, I've got some work to do" Amelia said again as she stood up and put the parchment, quill and ink in the bag (she had taken them out to do homework but she had been _superbly_ distracted by superman)

When she went into the girl's dormitory she went towards the third years'room instead of the first year.

When she knocked on the door, it was opened by a blonde, blue eyed, pale girl. She was very pretty.

"The first years' room is at the lower level" the girl said

"I'm actually here for Alicia Spinnet"

"Well, she is in the bathroom now" a door inside opened "and she has gotten out. There's someone at the door for you Ali" the girl said the last part to someone in the room (obviously Alicia)

"Can you tell me who she is?" a voice answered back from inside

"Um who are you?" the girl asked and gave Amelia a small smile

"Amelia Weasley"

"Gloria Rock"

As they shook hands Amelia asked "Your last name is Rock?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" Gloria asked with an eyebrow raised

"No, I don't, but you _must_. I mean the professors must call you 'Miss Rock' like 'you Rock' and-"

"I'm sure we can analyze the various means of humiliation I am subjected to due to my name later, your twin brothers are kind enough to remind me of that everyday"

At the last part she gritted her teeth

"Well, I could ask them to stop?" Amelia said trying to be helpful

"I'm sure that they take their first year sister _very_ seriously" said Gloria in a voice which is used when talking to a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady" Amelia said using the exact pitch her mum used when she said that to her.

Gloria looked at Amelia, impressed and called back towards the door "It's Amelia Weasley"

"Weasley? Did you just say Weasley?" said a brown haired, black eyed, pale and pretty girl appearing behind the door.

"She says she is a Weasley and her hair does look like those twins-"

"Did George send you?"Asked the black haired girl interrupting Gloria

When she realized that she had just interrupted her friend; she sent an apologetic look to her, Gloria just smiled back and both of them turned to look back at her.

"You must be Alicia Spinnet?"

When she nodded affirmative Amelia continued

"I understand that you have arranged to sit with my brother George at lunch" Amelia thought it was best to clarify which brother because she had so many of those "but I've asked him and Fred to sit with me at lunch tomorrow so could you just sit with him at breakfast?"

"Why can't you sit with him at breakfast?" Alicia asked

"Because Percy will not be at lunch, I've arranged with Peeves that his sole victim would be Percy throughout lunch. And I want it to be as believable as possible that I'm a conducting a meeting at lunch so that he is unsuspecting of _any_ prank during lunch time."

"Okay I'll meet him at breakfast then" Alicia said that with a smile

"Thanks you don't know how much it means to me, I thought that I would have to spend the rest of my life feeling guilty about it" Amelia said descending the stairs

"It was nice to meet you Amelia" said Alicia

"You're just saying that because I am George's little sister"

"You really think that I- No I wouldn't- Seriously" as Alicia began saying incoherently Amelia and Gloria looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"She was just pulling your leg Ali" said Gloria

"I knew that" Alicia said turning red

"Bye then"

As Amelia descended down the stairs to get to her room (and start her homework shudder) she worried about what she was going to do tomorrow.

And she was worried for a good reason; after all she was going to prank the greatest wizard of this age.

Line Break

She woke up the next morning and hurriedly changed and went out of the common room and into the hallway.

She knew the way to her classes and various other important places very well so she didn't need any help from strangers (she still didn't fully understand her conversation with Cedric and Darin on her first day).

The memory of her first day and thoughts of getting expelled were her company as she reached the eagle which she knew to be the Headmaster's office (Fred and George had been there once already).

She had made a deal with Peeves that he would prank Percy from lunch till evening only if she dared to prank the Headmaster (whom he didn't have the guts to prank since it was only because of him that Peeves was here).

So Amelia had quickly made up a plan that she would stand behind a nearby pillar and wait for Professor Dumbledore to come out. The moment he did, she'd just put a color changing spell on his beard (the color would depend on his robes, after all she didn't want to inconvenience him by his beard and well-chosen robes clashing). She knew that she was being stupid but if she was going to get detention (by Professor McGonagall no less) she needed to have a reason for it.

Maybe she did belong to Gryffindor

_But it wouldn't matter if you are not even in Hogwarts anymore is it?_

Shut up

_You are telling yourself to shut up?_

Um yes

_Okay then_

Just then the eagle began to move and Amelia tried to make herself smaller by crouching behind a pillar.

Now aim the wand at him, think of the color you want it to be and say '_colovaria_'.

This was an OWL level charms spell but she had researched about it in the library (she went with Hermione). She had practiced it on a few objects (Harry's hair had matched Ron's for a moment and then quickly reverted back to its usual color. It took Ron a few days to believe that Harry wasn't a metamorphmagus Harry didn't even know what it meant which convinced Ron)

Breakfast was starting and Professor Dumbledore came out wearing light blue robes.

_Light blue it is_.

She aimed her wand at his beard. Thinking about the light blue color she quietly whispered the spell.

Immediately Professor Dumbledore looked like someone had painted him with light blue color and just forgot to stroke his face.

"You have a very extraordinary skill in charms Miss Weasley, Professor Flitwick speaks highly of your abilities"

Having no choice except to come out of her hiding place she quickly replied with a 'yes sir'

"Yes, yes and he speaks correctly too. Many fifth years have attempted this spell and failed and you are merely in your first year"

"I'm sorry sir" Amelia suddenly burst out "I didn't mean you any harm sir, I really didn't-"

"-I know" he said while gazing into her brown eyes with his blue ones. She got the feeling that he was reading her mind just like she had felt in the Potions classroom; like someone had entered her head without her permission. She couldn't help but remember the last few days again; her fight with Percy, her _fake_ discussions with Fred, George and Lee, everything related to this incident.

Professor Dumbledore continued "I believe that you are a fine witch in the making and you should not be worried of being inferior to Miss Granger. She has her areas of expertise and you have yours. No can be perfect at everything"

"But sir, you are," Amelia again burst out, trying to please him _and_ to get her point across "you are the greatest wizard of our age sir, and you have the most white and longest and shiniest beard I've ever seen"

"And yet I still do not know how to strike a bargain with the most notorious poltergeist of my lifetime and it is quite a long lifetime Miss Weasley I can assure you of that" Professor said that with a smile

Amelia felt that she hadn't turned this red in _her_ lifetime (which was very short)

"I think I'll keep this beard for today, it does match the shade of my robes as well as my eyes"

As Professor was about to enter into the Great Hall Amelia _again_ burst out.

"Sir, Am I expelled?"

"I don't think you are. But if the color of my beard had been changed to _clash_ with my robes I _would_ have thought of detention"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her again and went into the Great Hall where all noises stopped for a full minute and then restarted with more urgency than before while Amelia just stood outside the Hall in shock.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry who had just reached the Great Hall with Ron and found Amelia staring at the door in shock.

"Yes I'm fine, do you guys mind if I eat with you guys today?" asked Amelia distractedly

"Are you a Gryffindor Amelia?" asked Harry in a voice which is used with one year olds

"Yes" Amelia replied just as slowly

"Are you hungry Amelia?

"Um yes"

"They why are you asking for permission you could sit- What's wrong with him?" Harry had started out saying in a high pitched voice (trying to imitate Amelia) and finished by staring in shock at his light blue Headmaster

"It _would_ be rude if we go ask him 'why are you blue professor?'" said Amelia; the relief was settling in.

"Right" Ron looked at and then started his breakfast with the usual exclamation 'I am starving'

They had sat next to Neville and the other first years (Hermione was still reciting tips from that Quidditch book) at the table, when he received a package from his grandmother.

He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…"

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. It looked like they had been waiting for a reason to fight him and at that time Amelia realized that Malfoy was the boy she had seen when she had went to visit her twin on the train ride. Looking at him now, she couldn't believe that he was the same person.

But Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Said Neville

"Just looking," he replied, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Miss Weasley, I need to speak with you" said Professor McGonagall

"Yes Professor?"

"You'll have your detention tonight. Report to my office at eight pm sharp"

"Yes Professor"

Now, everybody knows what happened at the first flying lesson. The author (of this story) is not going to type it again, the only relevant fact that wasn't mentioned in the book was that Amelia couldn't get the broom up (nor did she expect it for she was rather horrid at flying).

Amelia and Ron had been worried about Harry and they both decided to stay back at the common room while the rest of the school went to dinner.

The moment the common room emptied out Harry entered. They both started bombarding him with questions but he just shushed them and said 'during dinner' so they followed him towards the Great Hall.

He isn't expelled, thought Amelia, or he wouldn't be looking so excited.

When they reached their table and filled their plates Harry began telling them what had happened.

When Harry had finished telling them Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth and Amelia hadn't even touched her food.

"_Seeker_?" he said. "But first years _never _— you must be the youngest house player in about —"

" — a century, Wood told me" said Harry.

"When do you start training then?" asked Amelia helping herself to some bacon.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George came into the hall, spotted them, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"And Amelia, guess what. We were just coming from the stairs in our dormitories when we heard a lot of swearing from Percy's room-"

"-It was scary-"

"-so anyways we hurried into the room and found Percy looking drenched with stinksap over his school robes and he was busy shuffling his various books-"

"-just to see what had got him so agitated we summoned a book-"

"-Without him noticing of course-"

"-And the page was filled with 'I am git-y and I know it'-"

"-he was also muttering 'how could have I gotten detention'-"

"-We've saved the page, we'll show it to you later-"

"- But we just want to say that-"

"-we are incredibly proud of you" they both ended together with grinning faces

"Thanks guys but it wasn't all me; Peeves helped me out too"

"Peeves helped you?" Ron asked with his mouth agape

"He didn't _help_ me" said Amelia quickly changing her track "Peeves wanted to prank Percy and saw me trying to prank him and we just made a sort of partnership"

"Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

And they both were quickly replaced by Malfoy and his huge fans.

She knew she was supposed to hate Malfoy but he hadn't done anything to her to warrant that feeling as she had never talked to him or been face to face with him until now.

Amelia stood up and said to Harry and Ron "I am going to the Ravenclaw Table"

"And who are you?" Malfoy said with a sneer on his face

"Wouldn't you like to know"

Amelia turned around with a smile at Harry and Ron and a look at Malfoy (ignoring Crabbe and Goyle, she wouldn't deign to look at them. She went off to sit with Hanna and Susan (they were already at the Ravenclaw table) and Mandy.

"Is it true?" Hanna asked the moment Amelia sat down

"Is what true?" Amelia asked although knowing the reason

"You know about the flying lessons?" this time it was Susan who asked impatiently

"Yeah the Gryffindors _do_ have the flying lessons with Slytherins so yes our school is mental" Amelia said as she dug into the chocolate pudding

"We mean about the incident which occurred involving Harry Potter during your flying lessons" said Mandy also looking over interestedly

"Yes it's true, he challenged Draco Malfoy, actually Malfoy challenged him and they both went flying on their broomsticks. Malfoy had Neville's Remembrall and he threw in the air and landed whereas Harry chased after it. He caught it but Professor McGonagall saw him flying through her window and she-"

Amelia abruptly stopped; she didn't want to tell them because Harry had requested her not too.

"I can't tell you guys; Harry's told me to not tell anyone"

"It's okay. He isn't expelled is he?" asked Susan with a worried tone

"Oh, he is definitely not expelled" Amelia said grinning

"Don't give us that look" said Hanna

"What look?" asked Amelia confusedly

"That 'I know something you don't know look'"

Amelia just smiled and chatted more with the three.

After the dinner was over the four went their separate ways. On the way Amelia saw Peeves. He saluted her and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"What did you do to get him in detention?"

"I acted like I was you. I used your voice to tease him. He got so mad that he destroyed the Statue of Gilderoy. Professor McGonagall caught him in the act and gave him detention. I decided that it was time to go"

"What did you say to him to get that sort of reaction?"

But she didn't get an answer; Peeves just cackled at her and went zooming through the corridors.

Just as she enters the common room she remembered that she had a detention and quickly stepped back out of the common room.

On reaching Professor McGonagall's room, she said "You are five minutes late"

"Sorry Professor, I got held up" replied Amelia

"It should not happen again Miss Weasley" she said pursing her lips

"Me coming late or me coming to detention?" asked Amelia with a grin

"Both of them" the corner of the Professor's mouth twitched before she continued "You are going to scrub this classroom for me without using your wand. You may begin"

So for the next two hours Amelia scrubbed the class walls, desks and had to encounter various chewing gums and from that moment on she took the oath of never putting a gum under her desk.

"Its ten o clock already Miss Weasley. You may leave. I hope you've learned your lesson"

"Um yes Professor"

"Why do I have this feeling that I would be seeing more of you outside classes? Nevertheless you may leave now and do not wander about. Go straight to your common room"

"Yes Professor, good night"

With that Amelia stepped out of the room and ran for her beloved bed.

She quickly raced through her common room to her bed and climbed under the thick, warm quilt.

She was just going into deep sleep when Hermione suddenly said from her bed "Your brother is a git."

"Which one?" Amelia asked with a yawn

"Your twin" said Hermione "he's _also_ putting Harry in danger. I almost told his brother…"

"Which one?" Amelia asked again more sleepily than before

"Percy" Hermione replied "He would have put a stop to it"

"Hermione calm down it's not your business if he is doing anything stupid"

"Down? Maybe I _should _go down and wait up for them, Goodnight Amelia"

"Goodnight" said Amelia, who didn't understand what had just happened and quickly fell asleep.

Suddenly Amelia woke up wide awake. She didn't know what had woken her up but quickly realized that it was her growling stomach.

So consoling her tummy she stood up to go to the kitchens. The clock at her bedside table told her (literally, it only answers when asked politely) that it was 11. Realizing that she was about to break another school rule she decided to step out quietly.

Just when she was about to reach the Portrait Hole, a voice asked "where do you think you're going?"

Amelia turned around; her heart racing but calmed when she saw it was Hermione.

"Never do that again" said Amelia "I'm feeling hungry so I'm going to the kitchens. Care to join me?"

"_Care to join you?_ Amelia, you are about to wander the school at night, it's against the school rules"

"So?" Amelia asked with a blank tone and a raised eyebrow

"'So?' Don't you care about Slytherin beating the Gryffindors for house cup again; you will lose all the points which _I_ gained when I gave the right answers"

"Look, I don't care Hermione, I'm hungry and I need food; that's all that's going inside my brain and stomach right now."

"I can see the similarities between you and your twin" said Hermione coolly

"That was low Hermione" Amelia went out of the Hole angrily. She wanted to stomp her foot the entire way to the kitchens but decided that it would be childish and dangerous.

She went the entire way badmouthing Hermione in her head (and she knew a lot of bad words considering that she had Charlie, Fred and George as her big brothers)

When she reached the kitchens she tickled the pear and the painting a.k.a door opened

As soon as she stepped inside, a high pitched voice said "It's so good to see Miss Weasley again, what would Miss Weasley like?"

The high pitched voice belonged to Amelia's favorite house elf Dinky

"Hello Dinky, it's good to see you too. I want toast and jam, brownies, bacon and orange juice if you can get it"

"Of course Miss Weasley, Dinky will get it for you in about a minute. Meanwhile why doesn't Miss Weasley sit at the table?"

So Amelia waited a bit at the table and was quickly served all the things that she had asked Dinky to bring.

After a while of eating and moaning Amelia finally came to her senses and realized that she should go back to the Gryffindor Tower

"That was good Dinky; thank you so much"

"Dinky likes seeing Miss Weasley but she doesn't like seeing Miss Weasley break school rules"

"I'm sorry Dinky but I can't help it."

She went all the way back to the Tower as quietly as she could and didn't have any close incidents with any prefect, professor, ghost or Filch.

Just when she had thought that, she heard a voice say "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Amelia froze for a moment but then realized that it was Ron who had spoken.

"Ron, is that you?" Amelia said softly whispering

"Amelia?"

"Harry?

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I was sleep walking"

"Yeah, I _so_ believe that"

"Okay I was feeling hungry- Hermione?"

"Yeah it's me" replied Hermione gloomily

"But I thought you were against breaking the school rules. What if _you_ lost all the points which _you_ had earned by giving answers?" She said the last part in a mocking way

"Look I didn't want to join their duel-"

"-duel? Who are you going to duel Ron? You don't even know how to properly transfigure a needle"

"Even I don't know how to do it"

"Neville that's you?"

"Yup"

"Okay I'm not missing this for all the bacon in the wo-"

Harry shushed Amelia and the five began slowly making their way through the castle to…. wherever they're going.

The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness when they entered the Trophy Room (So that's where we're going). They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand which Amelia thought was a little over the top but didn't say anything to him.

The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

"Who's late?" Amelia whisper shouted

Right then a noise in the next room made them jump.

Harry had raised his wand and just then Amelia heard someone speak "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.

Filch? They were waiting for Filch? Had Mrs. Norris possessed them?

But seeing Mrs. Norris behave normally (sniffing and glaring even at trophies) Amelia thought that Harry and Ron had simply gone mad.

Harry waved madly at them to follow him as quickly as possible (maybe she _had_ possessed Harry); they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," Amelia heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and they sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead when they reached the Charms corridor. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering and Amelia was gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"I —_told _— you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Oh, so they were waiting for Malfoy and_ not_ Filch. If Malfoy had planned the whole thing at the tender age of eleven then he really was cunning.

"Let's go." Harry said simply ignoring Hermione but everybody present there knew she was right.

They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Peeves please, just listen to me I could strike another bargain-"

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves and interrupting Amelia.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, Amelia ran for her life, right to the end of the corridor where she and the others slammed into a door — and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "_Alohomora_!"

Amelia had to say Hermione's snarling was scary.

The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening; except Amelia and Neville who had turned around.

And Amelia saw something _very_ interesting. She saw a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was staring at the five of them confusedly when Amelia realized that this was the Forbidden Corridor (she knew this because Amelia had tried to open this door before thinking it was Charms classroom but Parvati had stopped her and told her it was forbidden; her face had turned the legendary Weasley red color)

The other three realized that they were now between Filch and a huge three headed dog and quickly turned towards the door.

They fell backward and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"Oh maybe it's just for partying Ron. Scary three headed monstrous dog with drooling mouths makes for a very scary Halloween party theme" Amelia said sarcastically. Her brain replaying the _almost_ last hew moments of her life again and again.

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."

Amelia agreed with Harry; she had been too busy staring at their drooling mouths and imagining what it was like to be gulped down instead of staring at the floor.

"No, _not _the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."

Amelia shrugged and then said "I think I'll call it a day too, have _un_-three-headed-monstrous-dog dream guys"

She rushed into her room and found Hermione already in her bed with her curtains drawn.

Amelia shrugged and quickly got into her bed but found a piece of parchment there. Turning on her lamp she read that it was from Ginny. Thinking that she'd read it tomorrow morning she turned off her lamp and fell back on her bed.

Just as she was _again_ about to go into a deep sleep a voice shouted

"I WILL NOT BE EATEN BY YOU, YOU FOUL, DROOLING MONSTER" shouted Hermione apparently in her nightmare.

This was going to be a _long _night.


End file.
